


a d.i.s.t.r.a.c.t.i.o.n

by blurring_the_lines



Series: at the end of it all [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, During, Hunters of Artemis, TTC, during TTC, thalia's decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Thalia
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace (past/onesided)
Series: at the end of it all [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	a d.i.s.t.r.a.c.t.i.o.n

**Author's Note:**

> during TTC

she doesn’t know.

_ she doesn’t know. _

**the h-u-n-t-e-r-s of a-r-t-e-m-i-s**

*she declined before. why not now?*

(because  _ he’s _ not here now)

-the boy with the

B

L

O

N

D

E

hair and the

B

L

U

E

eyes.-

_ he promised. he promised. he promised. _

**like a mantra.**

{one that’s keeping her from sleeping, keeping her from being, keeping her from feeling}

this is what she needs.

a d.i.s.t.r.a.c.t.i.o.n

but wait.

what if he comes back? what if he changes? what if he’s sorry?

_ he won’t. he hasn’t. he’s not. _

//youdon’tneedhim\\\

she tells herself.

_ he promised. he promised. he promised. _

but he’s broken that promise.

^thrownitacrosstheroom^

and it shattered.

-into-a-million-pieces-

**a million pieces that wouldn’t duck tape or glue together**

**a million pieces that nobody could fix**

**a million pieces that used to be a mirror**

**a mirror of her love**

**for him**

now that mirror is shattered

_ like that promise _

**the h-u-n-t-e-r-s of a-r-t-e-m-i-s**

this is what she needs.

a d.i.s.t.r.a.c.t.i.o.n


End file.
